One dare leads to another
by chibinekogirl101
Summary: Britney is dared to do something she never thought she would, but she finds out more than intended that night...


_**My first alvin and the chipmunks story. alvinxbritney.**_

_**ENJOY**_

One dare leads to another

_"I HATE YOU"_

_3 words that are so easy to say, but can have a massive effect on people's lives. People say this thinking it is just 3 words, a waist of air, but that wasn't allways the case. You might think "i hate you" are just words you say when you get agrivated, when you get fed up with the other person. But little do you know you will soon be regretting ever crossing that line._

The chipmunks and chipettes where having movie night at the seville residence. The chipettes had plans for a game of truth or dare when they got home. Alvin (being alvin) was in an argument with britney (again). earlier that day simon and theodore yelled at alvin for different reasons. Simon yelled "WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL BROTHER INSTED OF YOU" because Alvin messed up an experiment in the lab, and theorode screeched "LEAVE ME ALONE" because Alvin messed up his cassoroll. "I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU ALVIN! I HATE YOU!" Britney yelled as the and the chipettes left for home. Alvin felt unwanted and had plans for that night, once everyone was asleep.

"Britney, truth or dare?" elenor asked her big sister. The chipettes were playing truth or dare and it was 10:00pm. "dare" britney shot back. "hmmmmm, i dare you to climb in the chipmunk's bedroom window and kiss alvin, asleep or not." "WHAT? I'M NOT KISSING THAT JERK!" britney yelled. "britney, it is a dare you have no choice." Janette added. Britney let out a sigh. 'why alvin, i yelled at him and i DON'T REGRETE IT' Britney screemed in her mind. half her mind actually was regretting ever saying i hate you to alvin, but she ignored it. "*sigh* i'm going" britney said in a huff. she climbed out her bedroom window and was off.

One getting to the saville residence (again) she started to climbe a tree that overlooked the bedroom window. She reached out to see it was unlocked. She silently slid it open and crawled inside. Britney looked around the room, Then tiptoed to alvin's bed. he wasn't in it. She checked the others. simon and theadore were fast asleep. 'where is alvin? i just wanna get this dare over and done with' she thought to herself. She then checked dave's room, he was snoring. She then heard something in the bathroom. She tiptoed over and flung the door open, only to see alvin, looking a tad bit pale, red puffy eyes, holding a hand gun to his head. "Alvin?" Britney said in shock, Alvin looked like he was stearing at a ghost, and chlicked the gun getting ready to shoot, weather britney was there or not. "ALVIN!" she screemed as quite as she could. Britney ran up to him and grabbed hin arm that possesed the gun, holding it above his head. only did she hold up his other arm to fine cuts and bruses all down it. "Alvin what where you thinking?" Britney asked the horrified red-clad chipmunk. She had never seen him like this. She slipped the gun out of his hand and steared into his hurt, horrified eyes. Who knows what els he had done to himself. Subcontiously, Britney leaned in kissing alvin. Alvin's eyes widend in shock and he was too weak to protest. When britney parted, she knew she had acomplished her dare and could go home...but she wasn't ready to leave alvin like this. "why alvin?" she asked in a whisper. "B-Because that is w-what you w-w-w-wanted, what y-you all wanted, me to d-die, you all say it d-d-differently but you mean the same th-th-thing." britney couldn't belive he took all her insults seriously. She kissed him again, she knew the dare was kiss him once, but she wanted to. "alvin, there is something i need to tell you." Britney said, feeling a little nervous. "y-yea?" "i-i-i-i sorta, kinda, l-love y-you" britney srammerd. Alvin went wide-eyed. "wh-what?" Alvin couldn't belive it. "i-i said, i love you". britney repeted, a little easiyer. "b-britney i-i w-well-" "i understand if you don't feel the same way. i ju8st had to say it an-" britney was cut off by alvin kissing her. this really was a dare, she would never regtette.


End file.
